Defying Gravity
by Hudson's Star
Summary: When Ginny is the only Gyrffindor to be friends with Slytherins, Mindy Mullens, she learns that people want to go there sepearte ways. She also realizes that Draco has a heart and sparks fly. DRACOGINNY!
1. I Hope Your Happy

A/n: Okay, I got this idea based off one of the songs from the play _Wicked_, which the song is Defying Gravity. The song makes me think about the good and the bad side of witchcraft and wizardry. Well, we have to good side: Dumbledore, Potter; and then we have the bad side (referred as the death eaters): Lucius Malfoy, Lord Vodie; but I decided to make a story about to girls. Both desintied for greatness... when one decides to turn bad and the other not. It is sort of based of the play Wicked but I haven't seen it so, I am adding what I want to this idea. So...

Disclaimer: I don't own the idea or the characters or the song _Defying Gravity_.

Chapter 1: Flying off the Handle

The great hall was dark and cold considering that it was around midnight in the school of Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley slowly walked down the Gryffindor steps sneaking passed Snape and her brother as that fact. For all he knew, she was hanging out with innocent Gryffindors. But it was different. She was hanging out with a young 8th year that was in Slytherin. Ginny was pushed up a year because of her good grades. She was a friend with at least everyone in every house. Popular was the word for her. But, she only had one friend in Slytherin, and that was Mindy.

"Are you there?" A voice asked from the distance. Ginny looked at the dark spot in the corner. She laughed and walked over there.

"Come on Mindy!" She said wanting to head to the woods.

"Geez, all right, I am coming." Said Mindy as she stepped into the light showing her jet-black hair and her emerald green eyes. Ginny smiled and they ran off to the woods in the north part of the school. Mindy was the only Slytherin to have a Gryffindor friend. And Mindy was the only one to have one friend. She was a loner but didn't like having friends. Ginny knew that Mindy's dad was a death eater and she knew that Mindy wanted to be powerful like her dad but not in a bad way. At least Ginny thought so.

"Ginny, we're here." She said walking past a large rotted tree. Ginny looked around then up through the trees seeing the bright stars. She smiled and wanted to just dance in the moonlight under the bright stars with her best friend Mindy. They walked further into the open space. Mindy looked up and stared into the stars also. "They're beautiful."

"I know." Ginny said as she sat on the dry cool grass. Mindy looked at her.

"We have to go before they get here." Mindy said.

"I just want to look at them." Ginny said placing her arms behind head.

"Ginny! Come on, I am not being funny. If my father finds me here little alone with you, I am in it deep." Mindy said trying to get her up.

"Mindy, calm down." Ginny said standing finally deciding they should go further. Mindy let the breath out of her lungs and keep walking. The lantern in her hand was about to go out.

"Ginny, I think that we should get to the spot before anyone gets here. Death Eaters can smell fear." Mindy said. She knew this because her father always knew when she was lying with her fear.

"Who said I was scared?" Ginny looked at Mindy with a deadly look.

"I didn't say you were. But I am, have you ever seen Lord Voldermort?" Mindy asked.

"Not the way he looks now. I saw him in my 1st year. Well, his reincarnated body." She said laughing.

"Ginny, I am so serious. I have seen him. He has been at my house in the summertime. He has seen me since I was a baby." Mindy said.

"I am sorry. We better hide then." Ginny said. Suddenly, someone grabbed Ginny's shoulder and she turned around and saw Snape.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Mullens? What do you think your doing out here?"Snape said. Mindy and Ginny didn't say anything as they realized they were in trouble. "Do you understand the danger that is out here?"

"Yes Professor Snape." Mindy said.

"Alright, you two are in big trouble. 50 points from Gryffindor!" Snape said. Ginny signed in pain.

"Snape, what about me? Don't I deserve to have points taken away?" Mindy asked.

"No, I think you learned your lesson. Plus, you like potions. That ought to be a positive. Eh?"Snape said. Mindy signed in pain to that Ginny was suffering and she wasn't because of her smart-ass teacher. "Now, off to Dumbledore's office." Snape said taking them. As they entered Dumbledore's office, they could see the disappointed look in his eye.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Mullens, I am so ashamed of you." He said.

"Dumbledore, It was my fault." Ginny said.

"No Dumbledore, its mine." Mindy said.

"I assume you both are the blame so you will be on detention duty for Professor Snape for 2 months until you have completed your time. And for now on I want you two to stay in your dormitories when curfew is up." Dumbledore said.

"2 MONTHS!" Mindy yelled. "They won't let me play on the  
soccer team!"

"I am sure they can find a replacement till you get detention duty." Dumbledore said.

"This isn't fair." Mindy said.

"Well I am sorry but you need to learn your lesson." He said.

"Lesson! Cleaning classrooms is a lesson?!" Mindy asked getting angry.

"Miss Mullens, do not under mind me. You don't see Miss Weasley over there getting angry." Dumbledore said.

"Fine." Mindy said stepping off.

"Alright. Now Snape will escort you, Mindy, back to the Slytherin, and Professor McGonagall will escort you, Ginny, back to Gryffindor. Goodnight you two." Dumbledore said heading back to bed himself.

"Mindy why couldn't you just stay calm for once instead of flying off the handle?" Ginny said as they exited with the teachers behind them.

"Sorry." She said as they were both lead there separate way.

A/n: How did you like it? Tell me!


	2. Hurt Your Cause Forever

A/n: Okay, I am assuming that at last one person is reading this and will review eventually so I am going to continue. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2: Hurt Your Cause Forever

Ginny woke up at 10:30 the next morning. Saturdays were always the best day of the week. She could sleep in late, not have to do school work till Sunday, and she could spend the day relaxing by the lake. She dressed in casual clothes and put her hair in a ponytail.

"Ginny, come on breakfast has already started." Hermione said at the door.

"I am coming." Ginny said as she tightened her ponytail and opened the door. Hermione stared at her and then rolled her eyes. Harry and Ron waited in the lounge for the girls as they played a quick game of Wizard's Chess. They all exited the house and then headed towards the great hall. Ginny slowly followed behind the dream team as she looked at her feet. 2 months of detention, with Snape.

"Ginny, stop daydreaming." Mindy said from behind her. Ginny turned around. In an annoyed look, Ginny kept walking.

"Mindy, I am still mad at you. You are getting worst. Last night, well, it was horrible. I don't think that you should have yelled at Dumbledore like that." Ginny said walking down the hall.

"Listen, I know I was wrong but listen. I think I am going to like this detention thing. Guess who is in there with us?" Mindy said.

"Um, I don't know." Ginny said.

"Well, it's the guy I like. Mark! He is totally in there for like two weeks for putting a snake in Hagrid's soup. I think that this is a time for me to score with him and get together with him." Mindy laughed right before they entered the great hall.

"Whatever Mindy. Watch yourself, I don't want to have to pull you up when it's a disaster." Ginny said.

"I am not asking you too. Ginny, why do you think I am incapable of doing things for myself?" Mindy asked.

"Mindy, I didn't say that. I just said that when things were a disaster, I end up pulling you out of the mess there." Ginny said.

"That isn't true….alright, whatever but I am telling you, this won't be a mess. I promise." Mindy said heading toward the Slytherin table. Ginny stood there for a minute looking at her as she walked away.

"This is going to end up in a disaster." She said turning and heading towards the Gryffindor table. As Mindy sat down, a fellow Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, sat next to her.

"Well, Mullens, I think you ought to move over for my friends." Draco said.

"Shut up Draco. I am not in the mood. I have detention for two months." Mindy said.

"Oh clever. How did you do that?" Draco asked.

"Well, Ginny and I got caught in the woods having a fun time. Dumbledore said it was wrong and gave us two months. Which kills me because, they have to find a replacement for me on the soccer team until I finish my punishment." Mindy said.

"Well, told you Weasleys can get you in trouble." Draco said eating a piece of toast.

"But it was my idea. Not Ginny's." Mindy snapped back.

"Well, detention is detention. Cheer up. Least there's a party tonight. Snape has a potions exam's to grade and we decided to throw a little get together in the Slytherin lounge." Draco said.

"I don't know. Is Ginny invited?" She asked.

"You know the rules Mindy. No Gryffindor's in the Slytherin house." Draco said.

"Whatever Draco. I have detention in 20 minutes. I better eat up." She said grabbing some food. Detention started at 11:00 and Ginny and Mindy entered the Potions room. Mindy smiled at once when she saw Mark sitting on one of the desks playing with his army knife. Mindy was lost in a gaze and Ginny elbowed her to call her back.

"Miss Mullen's, Miss Weasley, you finally decide to show up." Snape said from his desk.

"Sorry Professor. We had to finish eating breakfast." Mindy said.

"What kind of detention do you think this is? A come and go when you please one?" Snape said pointing to the desks in front of his. They rolled they're eyes and knew they were in for a long afternoon of boring chores.

A/n: Okay I hope someone reads this. I have worked really hard on a plot and when I finally got it……..no one reads it.


End file.
